You Smiled
by Lifeislikeasong30
Summary: A chance meeting on a magical night leads to forgiveness, forgetting, and hope. Song fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my soul ;) J. K. Rowling owns the Characters and the setting, legendary singer Etta James owns the lyrics to "At Last".

A/N: This is just a short and fluffy little thing I thought up during a two hour, "History of the French Culture in Canada" class. Did I mention this class is taught in French? Anyways, it is really about forgiving, forgetting and moving on. Obviously it is fluffy, I really only write happy things. **Please Review. I love hearing what you think.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slipped out the portrait hole, smiling ruefully at the Fat Lady. She gave him a knowing glance before closing her eyes and resuming her nightly slumber.

The war had ended and after a few months off to grieve and get things in order, Hogwarts had reopened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts along with the rest of the surviving students to complete their seventh and final year of studies.

Harry hadn't been sleeping well lately. Not that he had anything in the near future to fear, it was just difficult for him to get back into the routine of living life normally. After years of nightmares and burning scars, picturing Voldemort around every corner, and most often being correct about his fears, it was hard for Harry to let his guard down and sleep peacefully through the night. He quietly made his way up to the astronomy tower, climbing onto the roof and lying flat on his back to stare at the stars. It was peaceful up here and he could clear his mind and just relax. He had been staring at the stars for about half an hour when he heard a rustling behind him as someone climbed onto the roof.

**At Last….My love has come along.**

**My lonely days are over,**

**And life is like a song.**

"Potter, what are you doing up here so late?" a surprised Draco Malfoy had asked. His words had meant to be cutting; however, there was no passion left in his voice.

Ever since Voldemort's defeat and his return to Hogwarts life had been hollow. School- boy rivalries and taunts seemed worthless after what they had all been through. He was still unsure of why he had been allowed to return to school along with the other students, he was lucky they hadn't sent him to Azkaban.

"Nothing really, just looking at the stars ' replied Harry. He was too tired for a fight and after everything that had happened it really wasn't worth it anymore.

Draco sat down and gazed upwards. After awhile he was lying beside Harry in silence.

**At Last…..the skies above are blue.**

**My heart was wrapped up in clovers, **

**The night I looked at you**

"Its so vast." Draco remarked of the sky. He spoke more to himself than to Harry.

"As a young kid at the Dursley's I used to stare out the window at the stars and hope that there was something else out there, something bigger that no one knew about and that one day maybe I would find out about it, and I did, although it sure has caused me some trouble" explained Harry thoughtfully.

Draco was confused "Muggles believe in magic? How is that? In their dreary and monotonous lives how is it possible?"

"Ahh," mused Harry " that is one of the great Muggle mysteries. Despite most often having little or no evidence that Magic exists, many Muggles even after childhood continue to believe that it is real. There are many who derive great joy from the thought, the nagging feeling, that there is something bigger, something special out there. Perhaps the Muggles are more intuitive than we give them credit for, or perhaps they, even in their dreary existence, have amazing capacity for hope and imagination. It is much more difficult to believe in something that you cannot see.

"Hmm" Draco answered thoughtfully.

A peaceful silence descended upon them as they continued to enjoy the beauty of the night. Each boy lay in silence listening to the constant and rhythmic breathing of the other.

**I found a dream, that I could speak to,**

**A dream that I can call my own.**

**I found a thrill to press my cheek to,**

**A thrill that I have never known.**

There was something intoxicating about the night air. The warm breeze fluttered over Harry's bare arms causing him to shiver. A sweet flowery scent wafted on the breeze. He felt strangely lightheaded.

"What was it that made us hate each other for so long?" Harry asked dreamily

You know, I think it may have been something about family pressures, a power-crazed lunatic…you know though I honestly don't remember." As Draco said this a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I don't either." Sighed Harry as smiling he lightly placed his hand over Draco's.

The other boy did not pull away.

**You smiled, you smiled **

**Oh and then the spell was cast.**

**And here we are in heaven**

**For you are mine ……**

**At last.**


End file.
